Hyperdimensional 9th Grade Ninja
by ptl
Summary: After their encounter with the First Ninja and their fight with the Sorcerer in the past, Randy and Howard didn't return to the present but arrived to a world of consoles that is on the brink of collapse due to the evil of digital piracy. Will the Ninja be the hero that will save the CPUs and Gamindustri alongside the CPU Candidates?


_**These are dark times for Gamindustri.**_

_**For three years, the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime has been freely spreading corruption and crime through all the world since the defeat of the CPUs, the Guardian Goddesses of their nations.**_

_**80% percent of the youth now is busy being petty criminals of differing gravity: delinquency, killings, vandalism, robbery, satanic-like cults… and worst of all…**_

_**Digital piracy.**_

_**...wait a minute.**_

_**Seriously? Digital piracy is the worst kind of crime? I get that it hurts the producers but come on.**_

_**I even left out some other atrocities so that it remains a T rated story!**_

_**But again, really?**_

…

_**Okay, okay, I'll… just let it slide. Seeing that this is an affectionate 4th wall-breaking parody of the Console Wars, I'll let it slide.**_

_**Now where was I?**_

_**Oh right.**_

_**Ahem, without the Goddesses, ASIC is promoting the cult to the Deity of Sin, a very obvious sounding deity that could very much bring Gamindustri to an age of even more redundant chaos than it is now.**_

_**However!**_

_**There is still hope: a mobile-obsessed snarky adventurer, a thicc kindhearted nurse and a CPU Candidate with self-esteem issues are embarking on a light-hearted and epic adventure with comedy and touches of ecchi and yuri to save the world with their future cute CPU Candidate allies!**_

_**But this is a crossover, so there will be one more hero with an epic background: the Ninja.**_

_**An **_**American **_**Ninja, by the way.**_

_**800 years ago, a heroic ninja clan with a cool sounding name, the Norisu Nine, fought the Sorcerer, an ugly guy whose Chaos Pearls give him more power as long as chaos and destruction run among, just like the Sorceress, his lover and female counterpart.**_

_**Unfortunately, while the Sorceress was successfully exiled to the Land of Shadows, eight of the nine Norisu were slain, leaving the last Norisu to face off the Sorcerer himself.**_

_**Armed with a mystical suit weaved from the feathers of a demonic Tengu, the last Norisu succeeded in defeating the Sorcerer in a japanese colony located in America, future state of Oklahoma.**_

_**The Sorcerer was too powerful to be permanently slain, so the last Norisu sealed him underground using the power of the Eye of Eternities, a stone where the Norisu trapped the aforementioned Tengu.**_

_**However, the Sorcerer was still able to cause mayhem from his prison, transforming the vulnerable into monsters with his nefarious stank, so the last Norisu swore to protect the city as its Ninja, which was named Norrisville, probably because of him but I don't remember exactly why.**_

_**Fast forward 800 years, into the 21st century, a 9th Grade student called Randy Cunningham was chosen as the latest Ninja of this 4-year cycle.**_

_**What. You thought the Ninja was the same person as the one 800 years ago? Don't be a shoob! Besides, choosing a different Ninja every 4 years is reasonable time. Especially after what happened when one was the Ninja for 6 years…**_

_**Anyway, armed with the Ninja Suit and the Ninjanomicon, the sentient magical book with all the experience from all the Ninjas before him (and that talks with riddles), he took his duty at heart and alongside Howard Weinerman, his BFF of his infancy for which he accidentally revealed his secret identity, he battled multitude of monsters stanked by the Sorcerer; armies of robots sent by Hannibal McFist, locally beloved businessman in public, the Sorcerer's **__**underling in private; and whatever trouble he himself provokes by wonking something unintentionally, usually because he tries to make profit of his Ninja powers.**_

_**Now, through a very convenient space-time related plot device, after their accidental travel to the past (long story), these two bruce friends end up involved into the lighthearted and epic adventure of the Gamindustri group.**_

_**Will they end up victorious against the evil forces of ASIC? Will Randy and Howard return home? And will Neptune regain her status of protagonist in this fic, considering there are two deuteragonists now? And will Howard discover Neptune's stash of deluxe brand (and possibly expired) pudding and devour it?**_

_**Well, stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

_**Now I'm going to bed, smoke bomb!**_

_**AN:**__ And yet another Randy Cunningham crossover, this time with Hyperdimension Neptunia, the Rebirth 2 wich I just began to play alongside the Super Neptunia RPG._

… _don't look at me like that, I got caught up with the Nep fever._

"_And Nep right it is!"_

_Wait, Neptune? What are you doing here?_

"_What I'm doing here? WHAT I'M DOING HERE?! That my dear author and new fan I'm right here because I'm the adorable meta-aware protagonist of one of this series, that's why!"_

_You know that in mk.2/Rebirth 2 you're not the protagonist, right?_

"_NEPU?! A critical attack to the heart?! These are indeed dark times for Gamindustri…"_

… _You know, I kinda understand now why some of the others doesn't tolerate you at times, but that's part of your charm and I personally like it._

"_Oh stop it! I'm just your average justice loving protagonist and- wait. What is it about someone eating my extra delicious and expensive pudding?!"_

_And now you mind it. It's a comedy, due to being a crossover between RC9GN and Neptunia, I needed some appropriate jokes. Besides those must be already expired from 3 years without eating them. Next time, mind using the freezer instead of the fridge._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!"_

"_Wait! Wouldn't Howard be getting a stomachache or something?"_

_Well, the guy's got an iron stomach though it couldn't protect him from those Soupsicles and those zombiefying McFizzles…_

"_*accusatory staaare*"_

_But those are normal puddings so he will be fine!_

_By the way, I'm halfway in the middle of the next chapter of Renegade of Zero and began another one for FateCreation and some other new stories so continue connected. Here ptl._

"_And Neptune!"_

_Logging "off!"_


End file.
